


Maya Night - A Untold Story

by AstanaNight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Deutsch | German, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Little Bit Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstanaNight/pseuds/AstanaNight
Summary: Maya Night ist, wie ihre große Schwester Astana, die Tochter von Nyx, der griechischen Göttin der Nacht, und Mani, dem nordischen Gott des Mondes. Nach der Verbannung ihrer Schwester macht Maya sich auf um eigene Abenteuer zu erleben und um sich zu beweisen, denn, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester und allen anderen Göttern, hat sie keine besonderen Kräfte. Es wird ihr gesagt, dass die unerlaubte Verbindung ihrer Eltern daran schuld ist, doch stimmt das auch?Eines Tages entdeckte Maya eine blaue Kiste als sie auf der Erde spazieren ging.Sie war nicht oft auf der Erde, da ihre Eltern sie in Asgard behalten wollten. Angeblich um sie zu schützen und so genoss sie jeden Augenblick auf Erden.Aus der blauen Kiste schimmerte ein goldenes Licht. Wie von selbst steuerte Maya auf die Kiste zu. Hin zum goldenem Licht...





	1. Goldenes Licht

Maya schlenderte durch einen Park auf der Erde. Sie war sich nicht sicher, doch sie glaubte, dass sie in England war. Ihr war das nicht so wichtig, da sie die Zeit auf Erden einfach genoss. Der Kiesweg, dem sie folgte, war von hohen Birken umgeben, die mit ihren Blättern Schattenmuster auf den Boden warfen. Die Äste wiegten sich leicht im Wind und von Überall her hörte man die Vögel zwitschern. Etwas weiter weg hörte man vom Spielplatz das Lachen der Kinder und zwischen durch die Rufe der Eltern.

'Hier ist es so anders als in Asgard und doch so gleich...'

Sie sah sich lächelnd um und beobachtete die Menschen um sich herum. Es war etwas windig, weswegen viele einen Mütze trugen, wie Maya auffiel, aber der Wind konnte ihrer guten Laune keinen Abbruch gab. Maya blieb plötzlich verwundert stehen als ihr eine blaue Kiste auffiel, die unter einer großen Trauerweide, etwas abseits des Weges, stand. Die Tür dieser Kiste stand offen und es strahlte ein goldenes Licht hinaus. Niemanden sonst schien sie aufzufallen, aber Maya konnte gar nicht anders als hinzusehen. Wie hypnotisiert ging sie näher und konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Licht wenden.

'Ich glaube, es ruft mich...'

Beim Näherkommen sah Maya, dass die Kiste etwas schief stand und ziemlich demoliert aussah. Wie durch Watte hörte sie ein Husten und eine Stimme, die etwas rief. Es hörte sich nach einer weiblichen Stimme an, doch Maya war sich nicht sicher. Sie glaubte die Kiste zu erkennen -

Hier riss Mayas Konzentration ab und sie war wieder fixiert auf das goldene Leuchten. Sie stand jetzt vor der Kiste und wagte sich vorsichtig hinein. Maya nahm nur am Rande war, dass die Kiste von innen viel größer als von außen war und dass auch noch zwei andere in der Kiste hin und her liefen und anscheinend versuchten das deutlich demolierte Innere zu reparieren. Allerdings schien die Frau, im Gegensatz zu dem Mann, nicht wirklich zu wissen, was zu tun war.

'Das Leuchten ist ihnen anscheinend noch nicht aufgefallen...'

Maya stolperte über am Boden liegende Metallteile und das Scheppern ließ den Mann mit der Fliege aufschrecken und er sah sich erschrocken um. Als er das fremde Mädchen bemerkte, welches auf das goldene Licht zu ging, zeichnete sich Panik auf seinem Gesicht ab und er rannte eilig zu dem Mädchen mit den roten Haaren. Kurz wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck traurig und wehmütig, doch dann war da wieder die leichte Panik. Währenddessen bedeutete er aber der Frau mit den braunen Haaren zurück zu bleiben. Sie blieb ruckartig, wenn auch widerwillig, stehen und beobachtete das Geschehen vor ihr mit deutlicher Sorge und Neugier im Gesicht. Der Mann mit der Fliege wedelte mit der Hand vor den gold-glühenden Augen des Mädchens, doch sie reagierte nicht. 

"Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du anhälst. Ich weiß, zwar nicht wer du bist, aber es ist nicht ratsam in das goldene Licht zu schauen, ja? Ich kann dich zwar nicht zwingen es nicht zu tun, aber es wäre für deine eigene Sicherheit wirklich besser, wenn du anhälst. Mir fehlt leider gerade das Teil mit dem ich das Loch in der Konsole eigentlich abdecken, weshalb es auch so leuchtet. Es hat einen Grund wieso ich es abdecke, weißt du?", sagte der Mann schnell und versuchte zu dem Mädchen durchzudringen, doch Maya nahm das alles nur am Rande war.

Sie blieb kurz vor dem goldenem Licht stehen und streckte wie von selbst ihre recht blasse Hand aus. Sie nahm noch war, wie jemand neben ihr "Nicht!" schrie, doch dann war sie schon umgeben von goldenem Licht...


	2. Seid ihr überhaupt Menschen?

Das goldene Licht umgab Maya und von dem, was um sie herum geschah, konnte sie nichts mehr wahrnehmen. Weder dass das Licht die Kiste reparierte, noch dass der Mann die Frau festhalten musste, die offensichtlich Maya helfen wollte. Das Licht bildete ein schmales Band um Mayas Hals und verfestigte sich langsam zu einer silbernen Kette mit einem kleinen blauen Anhänger. Maya fasste überrascht an die Kette und in dem Moment verschwand das Licht.

Der Mann mit der Fliege, der das Teil zum Abdecken inzwischen gefunden hatte, steckte es schnell aus der Öffnung, aus der das Licht geströmt ist. Sofort verlöschte das Leuchten und ihre hypnotische Wirkung, doch die Kette blieb. 

"Gott sei Dank.", murmelte er erleichtern, während die junge Frau auf Maya zu lief. Sie sah erschrocken aus und nahm kaum war, dass alles wieder reapiert und an seinem Platz war. Auch den Mann ignorierte sie völlig, was ihr seinerseits einen kurzen leicht irritierten Blick einbrachte.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie besorgt und suchte mit den Augen Maya nach Verletzungen ab. Maya wand sich innerlich vor den intensiven Blocken der Frau, auch wenn sie ihr nur helfen wollte.

'Sie kann ja nicht wissen, dass ich so gut wie unverwundbar bin...'

"Ja, natürlich.", versicherte Maya mit fester Stimme. Sie schaute sich bei diesen Worten etwas um und sie nahm zum Ersten mal ihre Umgebung richtig war. Sie schaute sich erstaund um und erkannte gleich, dass dies wahrscheinlich nicht das Werk eines oder mehrere Menschen gewesen sein kann, sondern nur von Außerirdischen stammen kann.

"Das ist ja von innen viel größer als von Draußen!", rief Maya staunend mit großen Augen. Der Mann und auch die Frau lächelten bei diesen Worten leicht, jedoch wurde der Mann gleich wieder Ernst. Als Maya die beiden betrachtete, fiel ihr auf, dass die beiden recht vertraut miteinander umgingen.

"Wie heißt du?", fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und musterte Maya. Sie entgegnete dem Blick offen und ehrlich, da sie wusste, wie misstrauisch die Menschen waren, auch wenn sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob das überhaupt Menschen sind.

"Maya Night.", stellte sie sich schließlich vor und hätte fast noch ein »Tochter der Nyx und des Manis« drangehängt, bis ihr rechtzeitig einfiel, dass dies auf der Erde nicht üblich war. "Und sie beide sind?"

"Ich bin der Doctor und das ist meine Freundin Clara-" 

"Wir sind nicht zusammen!", rief die Frau, Clara, lächelnd dazwischen. Der Doctor verdrehte dabei belustigt die Augen.

"Der Doctor und weiter?", fragte Maya verwirrt und blickte den Mann fragend an.

"Einfach nur der Doctor.", antwortet er, der Doctor, mit einem Lächeln. "Du fragtst dich sicher, was das für eine blaue Kiste ist: Es ist ein Raumschiff und wird TARDIS genannt. Das ist eine Abkürzung für ›Time And Relative Dimension In Space‹" Der Doctor schien ihr all dies zu erzählen um ihr mögliche Angst zunehmen, wie Maya vermutete. Die Informationen schienen sich irgendwie in ihren Gedanken festzusetzen, sodass es nicht so scheint, als könnte sie sie wieder vergessen. Gleichzeitig wurde auch der Anhänger ihrer Kette kurz warm. 

Maya zuckte kurz in Richtung Kette, bevor sie die Wärme als Nichtigkeit abtat. Dem Doctor entging die Bewegung nicht, doch er sagte nichts. Schließlich nicktenickte Maya verstehend und sah sich wieder um. "War hier nicht alles viel demolierter? Hattet ihr einen Unfall?"

"Stimmt, aber das ist jetzt erst mal neben Sache-", Clara schnaubte ungläubig. Der Doctor sah sie kurz verärgert an und fuhr fort: "Das Licht scheint die Schäden repariert zu haben. Könntest du mir möglicherweise kurz in die Augen schauen?"

Stirnrunzelnd tat Maya, was der Doctor von ihr wollte und ihre nun wieder pechschwarzen Augen trafen auf die braunen des Doctors. Dieser seufzte erleichtert auf und betrachtete dann leicht besorgt ihre Kette.

"Ich wette, die hättest du vorher noch nicht, oder?"

"Nein.", antwortete Maya verwundert, da sie die Kette schon beinahe vergessen hatte. Sie fasste an den Anhänger und sah den Doctor an. "Was ist das für eine Kette?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht... Könntest du sie mir vielleicht kurz geben?" Maya nickte und über gab dem Doctor ohne Zögern die Kette. Während der Doctor einen komischen grün leuchtenden Stab aus seiner Jacke zog und ihn auf die Kette richtete, fragte Maya neugierig: "Was war das für ein goldenes Licht?"

"Das Herz der TARDIS: Eine ziemlich mächtige Energiequelle und doch irgendwie noch mehr. Es ist nie ganz ungefährlich hinein zu sehen und es gab nur noch diese kleine Stelle von der aus man von hier das Herz der TARDIS sehen konnte, als kleines Wartungsluke sozusagen. Auch wenn es zu klein für eine solche ist... Ich selber habe auch noch nie hinein gesehen- Verdammt! Der Schall Schraubenzieher erkennt das Material der Kette nicht mal!"

"Schall Schraubenzieher?", fragte Maya verwundert und blickte auf den leuchtenden Stab, der auch verdächtig nach etwas außerirdischem aussah. 

"Ein Schraubenzieher mit Schall, der kann so gut wie alles. Nur bei Holz versagt er.", erklärte Clara in einem neckenden Tonfall. Der Doctor verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder Maya zu. 

"Hier, bitte." Der Doctor legte Maya wieder die Kette um und sah sich nachdenklich um, während Clara die vielen Knöpfe und Hebel betrachtete und überprüfte ob wirklich alle da und heile waren. Maya stand schweigend da und betrachtete die beiden.

'Ein Raumschiff. Definitiv nicht von der Erde, der Technik nach zu schließen. Aber auch nicht aus eine der neun Welten - ich hätte sonst sicherlich etwas davon gehört... Wenn diese Technik nicht von Erde kommt, komen der Doctor und Clara dann überhaupt von hier? Sie sehen zwar aus wie Menschen, aber das tue ich schließlich auch...'

"Seit ihr eigentlich Menschen?", sprach Maya ihre Gedanken aus und der Doctor und Clara sahen sie gleichermaßen überrascht an...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich nehme Vorschläge gerne an und versuche so oft wie möglich neue Kapitel hochzuladen. :3


	3. Mayas Herkunft

"Das hat so schnell kaum jemand gefragt... Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja und Nein. Clara ist ein Mensch, auch wenn sie nicht ganz gewöhnlich ist, und ich bin ein Timelord. Die Menschen sehen uns zwar ähnlich, aber wir unterscheiden uns sehr.", erklärte der Doctor. Clara schenkte Maya ein beruhigendes Lächeln, doch diese nickte nur verstehend - Sie sah schließlich selbst aus wie ein Mensch, da konnte sie den Standpunkt des Doctors gut nachvollziehen. Wieder wurde die Kette bei den neuen Informationen leicht warm, doch Maya ignorierte es diesesmal.

"Ich nehme Mal an, dass diese Technik, dieses 'Von Innen viel größer, als von Außen', bei ihrem Volk normal ist?", fragte Maya nach kurzem Überlegen. Sie hatte vielleicht keine coolen Kräfte wie die anderen, aber dafür war sie recht clever und stellte schnell Zusammenhänge her.

'Die werden Zuhause Augen machen, wenn ich erzähle, dass ich mit anderen Außerirdischen geredet habe...'

"Stimmt.", sagte der Doctor nun etwas beeindruckt und schaute zu Clara, die sehr beeindruckt aussah.

'Ich sehe schließlich auch wie 16 aus, also ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie so überrascht bin... Die wären überrascht, wenn die wussten, dass ich schon 824 Jahre alt bin...'

"Sie ist wirklich clever...", murmelte Clara, "Sag mal, Maya, hattest du schon öfters Kontakt mit Außerirdischen?" Sie musterte Maya und warf dem Doctor einen Seitenblicke zu. Der musterte jedoch Maya neugierig und wartete scheinbar gespannt auf eine Antwort.

"Könnte man so sagen.", meinte Maya ausweichend und musste sich ein Kichern unterdrücken, jedoch umspielte ihr Mund trotzdem ein kleines Lächeln. Beide endging dies nicht weshalb Clara etwas überrascht aus sah, ganz im Gegensatz zum Doctor.

"Nun, Maya, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das Herz der TARDIS mit dir gemacht hat, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht nur Gutes war. Wenn du möchtest können wir dich direkt nach Hause bringen.", schlug der Doctor vor und grinste dabei breit - er liebte es, wenn neue Leute, dass erste Mal mit der TARDIS flogen. Besonders wenn sie scheinbar nicht ganz menschlich waren... Diese Freude und dieses Staunen in ihren Gesichtern erfreute ihn jedes Mal und es wurde ihm nie langweilig. 

Clara schaute jedoch etwas skeptisch. "Sie wohnt hier sicher irgendwo in der Nähe; da wäre es doch unnötig extra mit der TARDIS hinzu fliegen." Maya grinste in sich hinein und sah den Doctor an, da sie eine Antwort erwartete. Doch dieser schaute sie einfach nur mit einem wissenden Lächelnd an. Maya lächelte zurück und schaute dann wieder zu Clara.

"Ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht wirklich von diesem Planeten."

"Ha Ha! Ich wusste es!", rief der Doctor mit einem breiten triumphierenden Grinsen und Maya konnte nicht anders als zurück zu grinsen. Clara sah die beiden erschrocken an und sah von einem zum anderen. "So hast du den Blick in das Herz der TARDIS überlebt! Du bist kein Mensch und deine Spezies scheint immun gegen die Nebenwirkungen zu sein. Welcher Spezies gehörst du an?", fragte der Doctor aufgeregt und neugierig zugleich.

"Das ist - kompliziert. Ich bin eine Art Mischwesen: Ich gehöre zwei 'Spezies' an, wenn du es so nennen willst.", erklärte Maya wieder etwas unsicher und musste an ihre Familie denken. An ihr Zuhause. Wo niemand sie und ihre Schwester wirklich akzeptierte... 

Clara hob eine Augenbraue. "Na, das wird ja immer besser. Wenn sie jetzt noch irgendwelche Kräfte hat, dreh ich durch. Ich mein, schau sie dir an: Sie sieht aus wie ein normales 16-jähriges Menschenkind." Der Doctor nickte zustimmend und sah dann wieder zurück zu Maya. "Welche Spezies?"

"Schon wieder etwas komplizierter. Meinen Vater würdet ihr wahrscheinlich als Asen bezeichnen. Meine Mutter würdet ihr wahrscheinlich am ehesten als Griechin bezeichnen.", sagte Maya vorsichtig.

Clara zog die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen. Der Doctor nickte langsam und fing dann an Hebel und Knöpfe an der scheinbaren Steuerkonsole der TARDIS zu drücken. "Doctor? Doctor was soll das? Wo bringst du uns hin?", fragte Clara verwirrt, da sie noch versuchte zu entschlüsseln, was Maya meinte.

"Ganz ruhig. Dadurch, dass Maya in das Herz der TARDIS gesehen hat, hat diese Informationen über sie gespeichert. Zwar nicht viele und von denen sind nicht mal die Hälfte verständlich, aber es ist genug um ihren Heimatplaneten zu ermitteln. Er ist gar nicht so weit weg, aber er ist mir noch nie irgendwo untergekommen; Selbst der Name ist verschlüsselt. Es scheint als wollte dieser Planet nicht gefunden werden, es sei den, man hat sie Koordinaten und die haben wir."

"Oh nein!", konnte Maya gerade noch rufen, als es auch schon einen fürchterlichen Knall gab...

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist, wie sicher schon gelesen habt, die Geschichte von Maya Night; der Schwester von Astana Night. Ich schreibe auf Wattpad (dort heiße ich AnninidieAmeise :)) gerade die Hauptstory 'Amnesia', die sie um Astana dreht. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich sie hier auch hochladen und momentan ist die Geschichte noch nicht besonders weit. Ich möchte auch hier vor möglich Spoilers (!) warnen, falls ihr 'Amnesia' lesen wollt. Es kann nämlich durchaus vorkommen, dass ich hier Dinge vorwegnehme, die in 'Amnesia' noch nicht vorgekommen sind.  
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte und viel Spaß beim lesen! :3


End file.
